I am Kira!: a prequal to Last Moments
by Shintaro Kozu
Summary: I am Kira is a prequal to last moments, it shows the remaing Minute of Light's death, but this shows wjhat happens right before it, bad summery, but you should read, even if you saw ot already.


**A/N Note: This is a prequel to Last moments, if you want to find the ending just go on my profile and click on it ( though it follows the anime ending, but his thoughts might surprise you) I wrote Last moments before this, so if this is better, Let me know and I wil rewrite Last moments to this style. REVIEW and tell me what you think**

**I don't own death note, if i did I would have made Light win**

**also the speach isn't mine, it was from the Manga ( i couldnt fnd the anime) This really outlines his belifs, and I hope you will read it carefully.**

* * *

><p>I am Kira!<p>

Shintaro Kozu

"That's right. I am Kira. So now… what? Are you going to kill me right here? Listen. I AM KIRA. And… THE GOD OF THIS NEW WORLD. In this world I am the law. And I am the one maintaining the order. That is the truth. NOW I AM JUSTICE. The world's only hope. Are you going to kill me? Is that really the right thing to do? Capturing Kira that may have been the just thing to do in the past But now, IT'S EVIL. The mentality of the world have changed. Are you sure you want to capture Kira just for your satisfaction? It's been six years since Kira appeared. War is a thing of the past, most of the worst criminals have died, and the world's crime rate has gone down by 70%. But…this world is still rotten. There are too many rotten people, so we must get rid of them. Humans have the right to pursue happiness and be happy. But because of a handful rotten people, that right is easily snuffed. This is no accident. This is inevitable as long as rotten people are alive. From the moment I got hold on the notebook— no, even before that… the world had fallen as far as it could fall, and humans had rotten as much as they could rot. It all boils down to those who interfere with people's pursuit of happiness or those who did not.

Those who are worthy of living and those who do not… evil only births to evil and if those wicked people commit sins and run wild.. then the weak will commit crimes, and even try to justify their actions in the end. The evil… the rotten people must be done away with. So I must cut deeply into the roots of evil that has shaped this world into what is today. But rotten people do not equal death. Evil people who are beyond saving have no choice but to die. Justice will be brought upon evil people. Justice will also be brought upon those who harm others. That is all you have to do to change peoples thinking. But that is not achieved by harming, deceiving or even killing people. To pursue your happiness without getting in the way of others, while respecting the rights of others; that is the way humans should lead their lives. The right to be happy that is something everybody has equal claim to. It must be so. They'll start realizing the right way to live as human beings. Once the world changes people begin to change. They become kinder. But those who commit sins even after that are failures. Under ordinary circumstances, human should have continued to evolve as greatest creatures upon this earth. But we were actually regressing… A rotten world politics, law, education… was there anybody around who had the ability to correct this world? But someone had to do it. From the moment I got hold of the notebook, I knew that I had to do it. No… I knew I was the only one capable of doing it.

I knew killing people was a crime. But that was the only way to correct this world, and one day, people will accept that as being righteous. I had to take the role of Kira and do it! This was the mission entrusted to me. I was chosen to make amends for this rotten world, and to create a truly safe and ideal world. With this notebook would anybody else have been able to do this? Come this far? And continue doing it? Would anybody else have been able to use just one notebook and lead the world to the right path? there are only stupid people of low caliber, who would have used it for personal interests and selfish motives. I never thought of making any profit from this. I am not like those crooks who make money by forcing their ideals upon the weak. Those are the types who harm this world. That's right. Only I can do it… I am the only one who can create a new world, be on top of it and guide it correctly… Think about. Do you want to return to the world to the rotten way it used to be? Do you want the minds of people, which have already started to change, to change again?

You know it as well as I do. There are those in this world who are better of dead. There's nothing wrong with exterminating pests, so why is it wrong to kill people who are pest to this world? Do you really want to put an end to Kira here? Is that really for the good of this world? What good will it do to arrest me now? It's only going to make YOU happy, right? Don't you think you're being egotistical? If you claim that this is to avenge L's death… then that is an act of folly. What you see before you is KIRA… but also the GOD OF THIS NEW WORLD."

It was done. Light had given his final, and last chance to convince that they were the ones that were wrong. All he had to do was wait, and gladly be accepted by them " no, your just a mass murderer, and this notebook is the worst murder weapon in history. _' They didn't accept me?'_ Light was surprised, he had given his all, to make sure he would live, to bring justice to this world, to let the poeple live peacefully. _'Fools... what do they know' _Light's face changed, he now knew what he had to do, he had to kill Near, it was the only way they would get his message across, after all people responded to fear, they would certainly back down. " Near..." Light started walking towards his enemy, daring him to restrain, but he didn't make a move. " Are you sure that the notebook Aizawa has is real, U can clearly see Ryuk, but Aizawa, can you see another Shinigami in this room with you?' No one responded, which gave Light the clear sign, he had to bluff it out, and leave enough time to kill Near. " the only way to tell is to test it, and the only _justified _way to test it is to use it on me or Mikami." Light knew all to well that near wasn't going to jump, but the ticks on the clock were growing louder, begging him to implement his plan. Suddenly in a flash, Light got out his pen, and began to write. " He has a hidden piece of the note!" one of them shouted. _'Too late, even if you were to draw your guns, you would have to take the time to aim it at me.'_Matsuda had to react, after all his mentor's son was the criminal, and let him die. Matsuda fired once, and hit his arm, God was on his side.

"MATSUDA! WATCH WHERE YOUR SHOOTING!" Light cried out in pain, he began to wriggle around in pain, wondering why Matsuda Shot so quickly. He quickly began pleading with him, begging him to turn over to his side. Matsuda quickly began to ask why he did this to his father, which Light replied was a necessary sacrifice. Light received bullets, five of them actually, each hitting him in various places. Charging to deliver the final blow, Matsuda was held back, kicking and screaming.

Mikami watched this with horror, his God was being taken down, he had to do something, he wasted to escape, but helping God comes first, even at the price of his life. He lifted up the pen, the very one he killed with, and began to swing down, piercing his body. He had to make the ruse last even when he was dying, his only thought was to help his God. He began to sway around spraying blood. Leaving enough time to escape.


End file.
